His Muse, My Rapture
by frivolous-vixen
Summary: Basil called Dorian over to ask him something, Dorian eagerly went over to see what his beloved Basil wanted. Will he finally find the courage to speak his true feelings for Basil? OneShot; BasilxDorian. If you squint there's a little fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Picture of Dorian Gray, or the characters, Dorian Gray and Basil Hallward. They belong to their rightful owner. :P

*gasp* I'm here with another OneShot! Woo! And, my very... Very first fic ever written for The Picture of Dorian Gray. Also known as Dorian Gray, the movie. XD Okay so... I watched the movie Dorian Gray just recently and, well loved it. I also bought and read the book. You know movies always leave something out from the books. *huffs* Anyways, I started writing this one night with no where to go with it. Really, I didn't have a plot, a title, or even know what characters and series I was gonna use. Then I decided, why not The Picture of Dorian Gray eh? I loved the idea of DorianxBasil. X3 Of course, this is set before the painting and before evil Dorian. XD Because, really, there wasn't enough BasilxGood Dorian. Ahem... Right, well, I hope I did well. I worked kinda hard on this, which is why it's short but... Anyhoo, enjoy! Please tell me how I did after reading it. I'd like to know if I captured them alright.

* * *

><p>His Muse, My Rapture.<p>

-Dorian's POV.-

My breath hitched, my fingers danced along the side of my hip and I stared at the door like I could see straight through it. Why, do you ask? Because the love of my life was on the other side of this door and I, I could not bring myself to open it. Could not bring myself to walk in and pronounce my feelings for him, the feelings I've had since the moment I first laid eyes on him. These feelings were so strong, they drove me to dream of him. The feelings that were so strong I would more often than not think of the possibilities.

He, laying in an open field, his strong but gentle arms wrapped around my slim form, nothing but the majestic sounds of our breathing, our beating hearts, beating as one. No one to witness our forbidden desires for one another, only the heavens above, and the angels that would sing for us as he then began to make love to me. This is something I desired so dearly and yet, I could not have it. I could not have him.

I wish, I pray for the courage to tell him as I stand here, staring into emptiness and everything that stood between he and I. I could hear footsteps coming from the other side, oh God he knew I was here. But then, of course, he invited me. Closer, the footsteps came closer until they stopped just on the other side of this damnation known as a door that stood between us. And then, it opened and our eyes met.

My heart lept into my throat, I froze, a sudden blush appearing across my cheeks. I was unsure of what to say, I could not even bring myself to move. He smiled, oh God he smiled at me! I thought I would faint, that beautifully pure smile of his struck me like no other. He and I did not even share words as he moved aside and allowed me to enter his home. I found the courage to force my legs to move, and stepped past him.

Oh how I loved his scent. I caught the faintest scent of honeysuckle as I pass him. Honeysuckles, that was his scent. I knew better though, it was merely due to the honeysuckles that surrounded his home and garden. He and I spent many hours in his garden, speaking of anything and everything. He would sketch my portrait on days like those... I hated having to sit so still, and at times far away from him.

But oh, I loved when his eyes were on me. At times it even felt as though he could see into my very soul, as if there were nothing between he and I, like I was bear for him and him alone to see. He jestured to me to follow, and I did so. I would follow him anywhere and everywhere so long he was the one leading me. I knew this path well, it was the one we would normally walk to find our ways to his beautiful garden.

"I'm pleased you came, Dorian. I have something I wish to ask of you."

His voice was like an angel's speaking to me. He wasn't one to speak often, I found he enjoyed to think rather than speak unlike many others whom voiced their thoughts so recklessly. But not him, not Basil. He was so different, something I had never seen before. Was that the reason for my love for him? No one could say for sure, there were far too many reasons behind my love for the man. I yet again felt my cheeks warm up as my blush return, and I quickly sat on one of the stone benches in the garden. He looked me over, his eyes roamed my body for a moment. My face flushed and I looked away from his gaze, when he would look at me at times, those eyes of his on me when he was not busy sketching me, I could not bear to keep eye contact with him.

"Yes? What is it?"

I questioned him, only glancing towards him while he stepped over to one of the rose bushes, which was fully bloomed by this time of the year. They were beautiful red roses, large and full of life and, in my mind so full of passion. How I could easily imagine him taking one and running the soft, red peddles across my bear flesh before he would kiss the same trail. I shook my head of those thoughts and watched as he took one of the roses from the bush and stepped over to me, sitting down whilst he gripped the rose with such gentleness. I become jealous of the rose as I watch him run his fingers over the peddles then pressed it to his lips.

I have to look away to contain myself from becoming more jealous of his affair with the luckiest rose on the earth. For a moment we were silent, and when he did not speak up I finally returned my eyes to meet his gaze, he had been watching me the whole time. He merely smiled and set the rose aside. He seemed to be contiplating his next words, he did this often when speaking with me. I had to wonder, though if he was like this with everyone else, or if it were just me...

"Dorian, I have sketched many pictures of you, and you have no doubt become my muse since I have met you. When you're with me, I feel as if I could paint the heavens on a single canvas. I cannot fully express my feelings for you, but I wish that you allow me to paint your portrait. I know you do not enjoy sitting still whilst I sketch you as is, however Dorian I feel as if I must. Would you allow me to do so?"

As he spoke I watched him closely, he truly seemed passionate about the idea of painting my portrait, then again he was always the passionate artist, since the day I met him. I could only smile and nod, knowing it would make him happy. 'Anything for you, Basil... Anything...' Were my thoughts. His face seemed to light up and he, he wrapped his arms around me! He had never done this before! My eyes went wide and I stared in awe as he held me close to his self.

"Thank you Dorian! I'll be sure to pour my soul into this portrait like no other! This will no doubt be my most beautiful painting to date!"

He sounded so excited, so thrilled to have this chance. I, I was merely taken aback while he held me close to himself. Finally he pulled back and smiled at me, oh that smile of his, so pure... I was no doubt blushing once again, and this time I did not try and hide it from him. I could have fainted when he pressed his lips to my cheek. For a moment, I thought my heart had just stopped beating. For that moment, the whole world seemed to stop moving. Basil's lips were, on me!

"I-I..." I wanted to speak up now, confess my feelings for him now! But the shock of it seemed to hold me back, I could not bring myself to ruin such a beautiful moment between us. He stared at me for a moment, his smile never fading. But I could see he was once again thinking, I hoped, prayed that he had not figured out how I truly felt for him by my reaction to this situation he had put me in.

"I..." I started again, I was truly unsure as to what I was going to say, but I was going to try before he questioned me. "I d-don't see what... How a portrait of me could be considered as... Your most beautiful painting, Basil..."

There, I spoke. I thought it to be a good place to start, considering I was unsure as to what made him think that. I have witnessed him painting many a times, all of which ended with such beautiful paintings. How could one simple portrait of me be more beautiful than what he had already done? He merely shook his head, grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. My hands were shaking, no doubt about that, however his strong and gentle hands kept mine still from the tremors.

"Dorian, my boy how could it not be the most beautiful painting of mine to date?" He paused, looked ever so thoughtful for a moment and smiled once again and continued. "You're beautiful, Dorian you truly are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I became mesmorized by your beauty when I first laid my eyes on you, and then I got to know you... Not only are you physically beautiful, but your soul is as well."

My heart was beating so quickly, pounding so hard beneath my chest I had to wonder if he could hear it as much as I could. He had many times spoken of my beauty, I admit, but never with such passion like he was now. He reached his hand up and traced my cheek bone with his fingers so gently, he looked almost... Unsure? He had never looked this way before. I swallowed and watched him for a moment, oh how this would be so perfect if he knew how I felt. I was too afraid to tell him, but perhaps I could show him... That was it; I could no longer take the burning feelings inside me that called for his touch, that screamed for his attention.

I merely hoped that, it would not bring everything he and I have done, become, learned of, crashing down. I leaned close, my eyes never leaving his. I couldn't help but blush, and it only got worse as I pressed my lips to his. I quickly shut my eyes, I was far too afraid to see into his, to know his feelings towards my doing this. I pulled back, swallowing so hard by this point. I could not bring myself to open my eyes and look at him. And then, and then! He pressed his lips back to mine! My eyes snapped open and I looked at him in pure shock as he continued to kiss me so gently and yet so passionately. I felt as if I had butterflies in my stomach.

For that moment we shared a kiss as I began to return his. It felt as if I were dreaming once again, like I had done so many times since meeting him. But no, this felt much more passionate, and it were no doubt real this time! We kissed for what felt like an eternity until we parted. I sighed and finally opened my eyes to look into his, and there I could see something in him I had never seen before... Lust.

"I don't... Understand Basil I..." "I told you, Dorian I have never seen another as beautiful as you... Of course I have feelings for you. But I could not bring myself to speak them, I did not want to scare you away... I did not want to lose what I had with you. But perhaps this kiss... Perhaps it could mean...?"

He spoke and I quickly found the courage I had been seeking out for so long now and nodded, confirming his questionining of what the kiss could mean. I had never felt this happy before, for as long as I had been alive I had never felt it like this. I could have melted into his embrace as he once again held me close to him. This was everything I had ever wanted and now, now I could have it! I pressed my face against the cape of his neck while my eyes slipped closed. I felt truly content as Basil began to stroke my hair.

"I'd like to begin painting your portrait right away..." "Of course! Anything for you, Basil!"

I replied him, smiling as I glanced up at him. He was smiling, and though he said he wished to begin painting, we sat there in his garden until late, never moving from our spots next to one another. That, I knew was the beginning of my life, it could have only led to better things from there. Basil started the portrait the next day; after he and I spent the whole night in his bedroom. Oh how I loathed staying still for a portrait, but how I loved the feelings of rapture I had while I was with Basil.

End.

* * *

><p>Woo! I thought it went pretty well, yeah? No? Okay. Review please! Tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
